


Solo un bacio

by Vahly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass non pensava sarebbe mai accaduto. Eppure è così, e quel bacio ha cambiato tutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo un bacio

# **

SOLO UN BACIO

**

 

Pensavo non sarebbe mai accaduto, che avremmo continuato a girarci intorno in eterno. Ci sono stati momenti in cui ho pensato che fosse solo frutto della mia immaginazione… che tutti gli sguardi, i sorrisi, i momenti in cui siamo stati vicini, fossero solo segno della nostra collaborazione, di una simpatia. Nulla di più. E invece… è stato improvviso, inaspettato. È bastato un solo tuo bacio per cambiare qualunque cosa ci fosse mai stata tra di noi e per scatenare tutto il resto.  
Forse sono cose che un angelo non dovrebbe conoscere, queste. Ma per te, Dean, sono felice di cadere.


End file.
